


The Book of Belial

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Beating, Blood and Gore, Emetophilia, Intestine Fucking, M/M, Ritual Sex, Spider bites, Stabbing, Whipping, judas kinkshames satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to take your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book of Belial

**Author's Note:**

> concept: devil deal ritual bonering bullshit. also known as "Upset Homo", or "Judas Kinkshames the Devil"

He had never been so terrified in his life.

Something snapped, within him. He cast away his god and ran away, and his mother absolutely lost her shit. So he ran down to the basement through a trap door, and he then found himself curled up on the cold, hard floor. He was angry, and scared.

Spiders began to crowd around his body, and he was shaking on his hands and knees. Their biting pincers burrowed into his arms and legs, creating bite marks and boils and swollen, red areas. He rolled into a ball, the arachnids crawling up his spine and making pus-filled wounds on his tender, pale flesh. He didn't want to die, but he expected and accepted it wholeheartedly. Poor Judas was going to die, with nothing to show for it.

Suddenly, he heard the crack of a dying roach. But it wasn't a roach, it was a spider, riiiiight on his head. Someone, or something, had saved him. Slowly, he rose his head, tears in his emerald eyes. He blinked, gazing at the stranger. Tall, soft, red-eyed and very dark, somewhat resembling a goat. He had seen something like this somewhere...

"Baphomet...?"

"Call me what you like." He pressed a clawed hand to the young boy's ginger hair, claws gently caressing his skull like a father's hand. "Baphomet, Beelzebub, Lucifer, Satan, and what have you. What is your name?"

"Judas."

"What? No it isn't, he died years ago."

"Yes it is." Judas began to sound frustrated. The tall Baphomet shrugged his broad shoulders, deciding to let little Judas call himself what he wished. 

"It seems as though you're having a bit of trouble. The spiders are certainly bothersome this time of the year. Do you need money?" The Baphomet put three cents in Judas' hands.

"I can take care of myself." Judas crossed his arms, remembering that the last person who tried to care for him threw a knife at his head this very morning. Thus, he figured it'd be best not to take help from anyone, especially not a demon.

"Well, I know that, child." The Baphomet paused, putting a palm to Judas' bony shoulder. "I just wanted to give you something...In exchange for blood."

"...Oh, so it's like human sacrifice?"

"Sort of. Follow me." He motioned towards the young boy, edging towards a room with his face donning the doorway. It was dark, and reeked of brimstone. The walls were stained with blood, and two candles sat in the corners of the room, poorly lighting the space. His seat was made of wood and crimson velvet, and he sat, drumming his clawed fingers on the armrests. "Have a seat."

The Baphomet gently patted his knee, and his new friend complied, barely even half his size. "Good thing. Why, I think I have just the gift for reckless fools like you."

"You know me too well." Judas huffed. 

"The book." He held his hand out, and suddenly, a dark book appeared within his pale digits. The Baphomet laughed under his breath. "With a bit of dark energy, you'll be able to destroy your enemies easily. Just pay me your price and be on your way."

"What do I need to do?"

Suddenly, something struck his face. Some sort of barbed whip. He fell back onto the floor, his cheeks dripping with blood and burning painfully. His eyes glimmered, bearing tears that covered his freckled cheeks. "T-that hurt."

"Just endure, my boy." The Baphomet grabbed him by the hair, and then shoved him back down. His skull rattled as fresh gore began cascading down his teary face. The action was repeated, causing claret to splash and dot the rocky flooring. His hands tangled into Judas' hair, scraping his cheek across the craggy stones and peeling away his skin. Little Judas shook and shuddered, scrabbling at the cobblestone with his misshapen fingernails. 

The Baphomet slid his nasty fingers across Judas' head wound. "This'll do."

Judas got on his shaking, skinny legs, almost halfway to the door when he spotted something else. Some sort of...corpse? He turned back, gazing at it. An infant, rotting horribly, and expelling flies from his open mouth and cranium. He laid on his side, looking the cadaver up and down. He then gazed to the Baphomet, who appeared to be grinning wildly with teeth bared. "Do you want that?"

"Yeah." Judas wiped some of the claret from his gushing forehead. 

"It could certainly do you some use." The Baphomet stood, brandishing the whip in a hand that before was empty. Judas nodded, spreading his arms. The barbs dug harshly into his skin as the whip crossed his face, tearing through his pasty flesh. The marks created were harsh, and left him bloodied all over his cheeks. He swore into his palms as the whipping soon stopped. "Here you go."

It was over fast. He took the rotting infant, squeezing it slightly. A few loose insects flew from its gullet.

He turned heel once more, before soon seeing another enticing object. A dagger, dipped with dried blood on its edge. The Baphomet sighed. "What a greedy child you are. Do you want it?"

"Yeah!" Judas spoke a bit more confidently this time. Nothing he couldn't handle.

The Baphomet picked up the knife, testing it on his finger. A bit of tar-like cruor spilled from his digit.

"Well, I suppose I'll show you how well it works." He grabbed little Judas by the ankle, turning him upside-down so his shirt slipped towards his chin. Judas bit his lip, as the Baphomet began cutting into his meat. Inside of the belly button, then downwards between his pectorals, all the way to his clavicle. He then sliced away the flesh into two dripping flaps, slowly pulling them away. Finally, he cut the rectangular flaps out entirely, leaving a large square of Judas' organs opened. The Baphomet handed the dagger to Judas, whose face was already going pale due to a lack of blood.

He began to shuffle out the door, when he saw something else. It wasn't an item, but rather, some sort of charm. A satanic cross. He recognized it from his numerous books on demonology. It glowed in the faint light of the room. He considered leaving it behind. But it beckoned. "You're going to die if you take that." The Baphomet remarked, gazing nonchalantly at his jagged claws. "That one's worth quite a bit of blood."

"I can handle it." Judas attempted to stand straight, however, his stability was as poor as his eyesight. He put his arms in front of his abdominal cavity to keep the entrails from falling out. But with a bit of hard work, he stood. The Baphomet almost looked disappointed.

"I almost thought you were better than this." He rose to a full height, nearly touching the ceiling. A shroud fell from his hips, revealing some sort of genitalia. It was way too large and veiny and oddly-shaped to be a human penis. It curled a bit at the end, and sprawled from some sort of casing or pocket in the skin. But undoubtedly, it was a penis, human or not. "Lay down, human."

"...I think I'm having second thoughts."

The Baphomet snorted in Judas' face, covering his lips with ash.

"There are no second thoughts in a deal with the devil. Now lay down." Judas asked no more questions, propping his back up against the wall so he could sit slightly up. The curled organ protruded slightly further as the Baphomet knelt over his sacrifice. Its fleshy nub rolled over Judas' open body. "Put the dagger down, Judas."

Judas squealed, frightened. He dropped the little dagger on the ground. "You're not escaping your own sins." He pressed his knees into Judas' elbows, just hard enough to keep him down. His crotch hung just over the pile of guts, allowing the Baphomet to slowly enter. The sensation was wild, certainly. Judas was feeling something too. A burning, indescribable pain, that beat out every other pain he was forced through.

His throat visibly convulsed, and he spat twice. The first was filth, uneaten rubbish and yellow goop. The second was a bit more red, tinted with sanguine fluid. He looked pale, yet also red-faced, heaving and screeching into the abyss of the candlelit cave. The Baphomet dug his phallus deep into Judas' intestines, sliding it around against the slippery surfaces. He bore into Judas' body, holding on by the edges of his clean-cut flesh.

"Sir, please!" His breath was loud, as though he was hanging on his last string of life. In truth, he most likely was. His eyes began to roll back as the Baphomet finally scrapes the bottom of his body, mostly ribs as he entered at a diagonal. 

"You bartered with the last of your life, my child." The Baphomet almost looked sympathetic. "I wish you had known better. You showed potential."


End file.
